When many devices share content, there is a need to share handwritten information related to the content. For example, when a meeting is done at school, a presentation is done by writing on a blackboard. Alternatively, a presentation is done by outputting content by using a display device such as a projector or a large-sized Liquid Crystal Display (LCD).
However, in this case, it is difficult to share information regarding content that is input by a presenter or information that is to be presented by an audience. For example, when a lecture is done at a school, there is a problem that it is required to output a student's assignment that is related to lecture text on a display device or to use another medium so as to share the assignment with other students.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.